By Hugh Laurie
by THE Nick' Amaral
Summary: Com o final da série Hugh começa a pensar no romance em que não viveu com Lisa, e então se dá conta que foi um erro Huli não existir. Fic da Ana Souza
1. Chapter 1

**_Gentem to aki só pra avisar que essa fic não é minha ela é da minha querida amiga Ana Souza, estou postando ela pela minha conta pq o FF ta de deboche com a Ana ! _**

**_Bjos e ENJOY !_**

* * *

Depois de mais de sete anos chega ao fim a era House MD. A, era que por sete anos me dediquei muito, trabalhei feito um louco, passei noites e noites revisando texto, passei meses fora de casa longe da minha família, dos meus amigos, do meu lazer.

Acabou a série que se tornou um vício para muitos fãs, a que era considerada a melhor entre as melhores, a mais premiada, elogiada, assistida. Uma grande parte de mim,da minha vida acabou junto com ela. Eu sei que não iria durar pra sempre, sei que um dia isso teria que acontecer, mas todo fim é doloroso e quando é o fim de algo que marcou nossa vida a dor é duplicada. A série já não estava indo muito bem como antes, a saída de alguns atores mexeu com o público, abalou o amor e a admiração que eles tinham por ela. Isso também mexeu comigo, e muito. A minha perda maior foi a saída de Lisa, a notícia foi um baque pra mim, eu realmente não esperava por isso , não imaginava que ela já não estava feliz trabalhando conosco.

Todos que faziam parte da série eram importantes pra mim, mas a Lisa... a Lisa era especial, ela significava tanta coisa pra mim e ainda significa !

O que seria da série sem ela? Sem a Cuddy? O que seria de mim sem ela? Eu não conseguia imaginar aquele hospital sem a Cuddy, nem o próprio House sem ela, sem seu charme, sua autoridade sendo contestada, sua força e fragilidade demonstrada em diversas situações.

O que seria do set sem a Lisa? Sem aquele sorriso que abria o mundo pra felicidade, sem aquele olhar tão intenso e marcante, sem a sua alegria que contagiava a todos que estavam ao seu redor, sem aquela risada única e nada contida que eu adorava. O que seria da minha rotina que era muito exaustante, mas que com a presença dela tudo ficava mais leve? Onde eu acharia ânimo para gravar sem ela está lá?

É, eu fiquei perdido... tudo ficou sem brilho com sua ausência. Foi duro continuar, foi muito difícil superar essa perda, mas fui juntando os pedaços que ainda restaram de mim e segui em frente.

Tentei fazer com que ela continuasse, procurei uma solução aqui e ali, conversei, argumentei, de tudo tentei ou quase tudo... Talvez eu deveria ter falado com ela tudo o que eu estava sentindo em relação à sua saida, talvez isso pudesse mudar algo em sua decisão, talvez ela pudesse voltar atrás, mas não me senti no direito de fazer isso, de pedir isso. Talvez eu fui covarde, mas mais covarde eu seria se eu pedisse pra ela ficar e ela ficasse, mas não por ela e sim por mim. Que tipo de homem eu seria pedindo isso? Passando por cima dos sentimentos dela, não dando valor ao que ela realmente queria só para satisfazer um desejo meu. Que tipo de amor era esse que sentia por ela? É, amor! Eu era completamente apaixonado por ela, e já tinha algum tempo. Esse amor só fez crescer com o tempo e cada vez ficava mais forte. Eu seria muito egoista se pedisse pra ela ficar estanto infeliz, esse pedido não condizia com o meu amor.

A infelicidade dela era a minha, eu não a queria infeliz perto de mim, preferia tê-la longe, mas feliz. Por isso me calei, aceitei, me conformei mesmo estando em frangalhos por dentro, mesmo sendo um homem um pouco mais infeliz com isso. Fui em frente, segui como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou pelo menos tentava. A esperança de uma suposta volta me motivava, me dava ânimo para continuar gravando. Mesmo que essa volta demorasse um pouco eu ia esperar ansioso. Mesmo com a incerteza de que isso fosse acontecer, eu nutria uma esperança dentro mim e à alimentava a cada dia. Mas agora a série acabou e com isso o mundo pareceu desmoronar sobre mim, a única esperança de ter Lisa de volta em minha vida era em House, mas agora nem House em minha vida tenho mais.

Que porra de vida é essa que você perde tudo o que mais ama? Que o que você mais deseja não tem? Que a pessoa que você quer ter por perto a tem longe? Ou pior, não pode tê-la?

Pro inferno esse não pode ter, pro inferno essa vida perfeita, feliz, realizada que as pessoas acham que eu tenho. Pro inferno essa minha covardia, esse medo de magoar quem tenho perto de mim e pro inferno todas as pessoas que entraram no meu caminho e atrapalharam a minha felicidade, felicidade essa que era tão pouca, tão mínina, mas essencial em minha vida. Chega de ser infeliz, de fingir um sorriso, de viver de fachada. Eu mereço ser feliz, eu quero ser feliz ao lado de quem eu relamente amo e eu vou ser. Vou lutar por isso, mesmo que no fim não dê nada certo, mesmo que depois de lutar eu fique o mesmo sem a felicidade que tanto desejei, mesmo que seja tarde demais pra correr atrás do que quero.

Não importa qual resultado vou ter, caso eu não venha a conquistar o que quero, vou poder ao menos olhar pra trás e não me sentir um idiota, um completo covarde. Independente do que eu vier a ganhar

com tudo isso o sentimento de nao desistir, de ter lutado mesmo que tarde demais vai ficar comigo pra

sempre, e quem sabe pode até servir como consolo.

O fim de House me fez enxergar isso tudo que antes eu fingia não vê, me fez ter coragem pra fazer o que eu queria há muito tempo, e lutar por aquilo que eu mais desejava, por aquilo que tinha que ser meu. E a primeira coisa que eu tinha que fazer era procurar Lisa, pra tentar falar com ela e foi o que fiz.

Não esperei muito pra decidir falar com Lisa, eu ainda estava gravando para o final da série e tudo estava muito corrido, mas foi só encontrar um tempo livre que peguei o celular e liguei pra ela.

Era um final de tarde e eu estava numa pausa das gravações e louco pra ouvir a voz dela outra vez. Liguei direto pro seu celular, pois tive receio de ligar pra sua casa e seu namorado atender, eu não queria e nem podia prejudicá-la. A cada chamada eu ficava mais perto de ouvir aquela voz doce que ela tinha, e isso me deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Do nervosismo foi passando pro medo, Lisa estava demorando muito pra atender a ligação e eu já estava achando que ela nao queria me atender, ou então não podia por causa de seu namorado que poderia estar com ela na hora. Foi quando de repende eu ouvi um ''alo'' e aí sim meu coração ficou aliviado, eu nem cheguei a responder do bloqueio que tive na hora, e Lisa gentil como sempre mesmo sem obter uma resposta insistiu ''Hugh?''.

Foi tão bom ouvi-la chamar por meu nome, há quanto tempo eu não ouvia aquilo, há quanto tempo eu não sentia aquela sensação tão maravilhosa. Finalmente quando consegui falar algo chamei por seu nome, ela me confessou que estava surpresa com a ligação, mas que foi bom ouvir a minha voz. Perguntei se ela estava podendo falar no momento, já que demorou pra ateder e ela me respondeu que sim, que estava saindo do banho quando ouviu o celular tocar.

Pra quê ela me disse isso? Já comecei a imaginá-la só de toalha, o cabelo molhado e o cheiro do sabonete ainda em sua pele. Rapidamente me veio a lembrança de uma cena em que fizemos quando House e Cuddy estavam juntos, na qual ela aparecia de toalha e deixava os pingos de seus cabelos cairem em meu rosto. Nossa, como eu quis estar com ela naquele momento pra poder vê-la saindo do banho. Desejei aquela cena novamente, mas não como House e Cuddy e sim como Hugh e Lisa. Não resisti e acabei falando que se tinha um lugar no qual eu queria estar naquele momento, esse lugar seria lá, em seu quarto. Ela riu e logo desconversou falando que eu continuava o mesmo de sempre, e perguntando como eu estava. Fui direto ao ponto, respondi que estava bem e que precisava falar com ela, mas não disse qual seria o assunto, é claro, isso poderia assustá-la. Ela nao escondeu a curiosidade e já foi me perguntando se tinha acontecido algo, querendo saber sobre

o que eu queria falar com ela. Não adiantei nada, apenas falei que tinha que ser na minha casa ou na dela para podermos ficar mais a vontade. Senti que ela hesitou um pouco, como se estivesse pensando se deveria conversar comigo ou não, se realmente queria ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar mesmo estando curiosa. Insisti, disse que era importante pra mim e que seria pra ela também. Ela então aceitou me ouvir, e concordando pediu pra que eu fosse até sua casa à noite.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa e eu sempre fomos amigos, nos demos bem logo de cara e com o passar do tempo nossa amizade só foi aumentando. Sempre a vi como amiga, é claro que eu à achava uma mulher linda e muito atraente, mas isso é normal, não sou de ferro e era impossível não achar isso da Lisa. Todos tinhamos uma relação muito boa no set, todos nós passávamos mais tempo com os colegas de trabalho do que com a própria família.

A série foi tendo cada vez mais sucesso e já estávamos no final da 4a temporada, quando algo de diferente em mim aconteceu. Depois

da cena do episódio em que House

alucinou e viu Cuddy fazendo um strip-tease pra ele, eu é que fiquei alucinado. Aquela cena não saía da minha cabeça, e as vezes chegava a me tirar o sono. Lisa não fazia idéia de como aquilo tudo tinha mexido comigo, de como meus pensamentos estavam em relação à ela, a seu corpo.

Foi quase uma semana lutando contra meus pensamentos, contra as imagens de Lisa com toda a sua sensualidade na cena. Aquilo não podia continuar, eu tinha a minha esposa e a respeitava muito, e desejar outra mulher não era certo. A minha sorte foi que logo depois a temporada havia acabado e com isso tiramos férias, isso foi a minha salvação. Me distanciar por algum tempo de Lisa era o que eu precisa para colocar as minhas idéias em ordem, o que foi um alivio pra mim e para os meus pensamentos. E deu certo, quando voltamos a gravar a 5a temporada tudo estava normal, no caso, eu estava normal.

Como todo começo de temporada as gravações estavam a mil, ja

tínhamos completado as gravações de alguns episódios e eis que chega a cena do primeiro beijo de House e Cuddy. Era uma cena importante, pois era um momento muito esperado pelos personagens e pelo público também. Eu não imaginava que aquele beijo da cena iria me deixar com os pensamentos tão inquietos, como aconteceu com o strip-tease. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, a coisa foi bem mais intensa, bem mais perigosa por ter tido um contato físico maior. A emoção que os personagens sentiram no beijo passou pra mim e pra Lisa, os sentimentos de House e Cuddy pareciam ter se misturado com os nossos. Era como se o real estivesse imitando a fantasia, mas não de uma forma pensada e sim sentida. Acho que eu e Lisa estávamos tão confusos

com os nossos sentimentos, quanto

House e Cuddy, mas uma coisa era

certa, ambos queriam e gostaram do beijo.

A cena passou e os sentimentos

ficaram, o clima havia mudado. Eu

sabia que Lisa estava sentindo o mesmo que eu, eu pudia ver em seus

olhos, em seu sorriso. O mais incrível era como nós estávamos sabendo lidar com aquilo tudo, sem ter nenhum constrangimento ou incomodo, sem deixar com quê o que a gente estava sentindo um pelo outro se transformace em um peso, um erro. Nós haviamos criado uma cumplicidade ainda maior.

O tempo passou e nada foi dito ou confessado sobre nós, apenas alguns sorrisos e olhares diferentes foram trocados durante esse tempo.

Mais um fim de temporada estava pra acontecer, e com ele o começo de mais alguma coisa entre Lisa e eu. Depois de termos gravado a cena do beijo, nesse fim de temporada tivemos algo bem mais intenso, bem mais quente. Dessa vez House alicinou ter passado uma noite de amor com Cuddy e no dia da gravação nós ficamos bastante ansiosos.

A cena foi maravilhosa, eu lembro como se fosse hoje, aquela prensada na parede foi o meu fim, até hoje não sei como eu consegui seguir a cena sem sair do combinado. A cena que foi ao ar teve alguns cortes, mas gravamos tudo na sequência, passo à passo de toda a pegação. Quando Lisa ficou sem blusa nâo consegui segurar minha excitação, despi-la depois de ter a beijado e a acariciado me tirou a pouca concentração que ainda me restava.

Quando a encostei na parede pela

útima vez, sei que ela sentiu que eu

estava excitado. Lembro que aquela era a útima cena do dia, e assim que acabamos de gravar fomos embora e só nos despedimos com um ''até amanhã''.

No dia seguinte quase não nos

vimos, ao final do dia eu estava super cansado, quase todos já tinham ido embora e eu no meu treiler também já me preparava para ir. De repente Lisa entra com aquele seu sorriso encantador e ao vê-lo todo o meu cansaço foi embora. Ela foi me procurar para me dá um ''oi'' antes de ir para casa, pois como eu havia dito antes, quase não nos vimos o dia todo.

O ''oi'' se estendeu em uma conversa deliciosa que nos rendeu alguns minutos e boas risadas, nem vimos o tempo passar. Quando percebi que a conversa já estava chegando ao seu fim, comentei sobre a cena, sobre minha excitação e pedi desculpas pelo acontecido. Ela sorriu como se eu tivesse dito uma bobagem e realmente ela achou aquilo bobo. Foi logo dizendo que eu não precisava perdir desculpas, que a situação foi propícia a uma excitação e isso era natural e que o mesmo tinha acontecido com ela. Fiquei surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo com aquela confissão, ela também havia se excitado durante a cena e a naturalidade com a qual ela falava sobre o assunto era o que mais me encantava.

Lisa tinha o poder de me deixar

completamente à vontade ao seu lado, de falar sobre qualquer coisa sem que eu me sentisse constrangido. Mas ao falar que qualquer mulher no lugar dela também se excitaria, não só por todo contato fisico que tivemos, mas também pelo fato do homem atraente que eu era,

me constrangeu. Mas não a ponto de evitar em dizer que ela também era muito atraente, além de linda. Senti que ela me olhou diferente, tinha desejo em seus olhos, mas fez questão de disfarçar com um imenso sorriso, dizendo que eu era extremamente gentil e exagerado também. Foi então quando lembrou que precisava ir, levantou da cadeira

e me cumprimentou com um rápido beijo no rosto, como se estivesse

fugindo do clima que havia se formado. Quando ela deu as costas chamei por seu nome e segurando-a

pelo braço fiz com que ela virasse

para mim novamente, olhei profundamente em seus olhos, não resisti e a beijei.

Aquele momento foi único, apesar de já ter beijado Lisa em cena, aquele beijo era como se fosse o primeiro, era como se eu nunca tivesse sentido a maciez de seus lábios antes, porque dessa vez estávamos

sozinhos, sem câmeras, sem personagens, sem nada combinado.

Eu a beijei profundamente com um desejo que não cabia em mim,

segurei-a tão forte pela cintura que tive medo de quebrá-la. Lisa é daquele tipo de mulher que é pequena e magra, mas que tem curvas capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem. Dona de um corpo perfeito, falando numa linguagem mais vulgar, Lisa é gostosa.

Apesar de ter a beijado de surpresa ela não se opôs em momento algum, pelo contrário, Lisa correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Esquecemos aonde estávamos e nos entregamos ao beijo, quando nossas bocas se separaram e nossos olhares voltaram a se cruzar confessei que eu não parava de pensar nela, de desejar tê-la em meus braços. E quando ouvi Lisa falar que estava sentindo a mesma coisa, não falei mais nada e voltei a beijá-la com um desejo ainda maior.

O treiler foi ficando pequeno para nós dois, nossas carícias ficavam cada vez mais quentes. Era uma loucura aquilo tudo, alguém poderia nos ver, mas não importava até porque nosso raciocínio estava bem longe naquele momento. Foi aí que meu celular tocou, mas não atendi e ele voltou a tocar e Lisa pediu pra que eu atendesse. Atendi e era a minha mulher, na hora senti a expressão de incomodo da Lisa e uma certa frustração. Falei o mínimo e desliguei o mais rápido que pude, mas infelizmente o clima foi quebrado e Lisa foi embora me dando um boa noite dali mesmo de onde estava, da porta. Fiquei com muita raiva, maldita ligação.

No dia seguinte antes de Lisa ir

embora a procurei para conversar,

eu precisava falar com ela já que na noite anterior ela não me deixou falar nada e se foi. Pedi desculpas por aquela ligação ter nos atrapalhado e disse que aquilo não iria mais acontecer, me aproximei e passei a mão em seu cabelo sentindo seu

perfume ao encostar meu rosto nele. Nos beijamos apaixonadamente,

sugeri que a gente fosse pra um lugar mais tranquilo, onde a gente pudesse ficar mais a vontade sem se

preocupar se alguém iria nos ver ou não.

Lisa aceitou e combinamos de irmos para sua casa, ela sairia primeiro e eu logo em seguida pra ninguém notar nada. Mas antes de Lisa deixar o treiler minha mulher me liga, eu esqueci de desligar a droga do celular e mais uma vez ele nos atrapalhou. Minha mulher não costumava me ligar tanto, parecia que

ela estava advinhando o que estava acontecendo.

Dessa vez Lisa não foi embora, o que deveria ser bom, mas não foi. Lisa disse que era melhor aquilo acabar antes mesmo de começar, de que era um erro e ela não queria continuar. Tentei fazer com que ela não desistisse do que sentiamos um pelo outro, mas Lisa nem me deixou falar. Ela continuou e disse que não iria suportar minha mulher me ligando sempre que estivéssimos juntos e não adiantava eu falar que aquilo não iria acontecer sempre, porque sempre iria acontecer. Que não queria me dividir com ninguém e se era pra me ter pela metade, essa metade era pouco e ela não queria. Pediu pra que eu parasse

de pensar nela, pra que voltasse a

ser como antes, apenas seu amigo

porque ela preservava a nossa amizade e era melhor continuarmos apenas com ela. Me desejou boa noite, foi embora e eu fiquei arrasado.

Só tinhamos mais quatro dias de gravações e tirariamos férias. E nesses quatro dias Lisa e eu conversamos pouco, eu diria que quase nada. As férias passaram, voltamos a gravar e continuamos amigos como antes, mas com aquele sentimento guardado em nós. Durante todo esse tempo até sua saída, nada mais aconteceu entre a gente.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheguei à casa da Lisa um tanto quanto nervoso, aquela noite seria muito importante na minha vida. Ou eu iria ser o homem mais feliz do mundo ou o mais infeliz e arrasado depois dela.

Fiquei alguns segundos diante da porta tentando buscar calma, uma tranquilidade nem que fosse falsa, mas que me fizesse parecer seguro e decidido diante daquilo que fui buscar.

Lisa abriu a porta e me recepcionou com aquele sorriso único que só encontro nos lábios dela, o que me faz querer sorrir também e desejar beijá-la. O que faz meus olhos brilharem e meu coração disparar quando sei que ele é direcionado exclusivamente para mim, que eu sou o motivo dele naquele momento. Ele que é sempre tão perfeito e que às vezes faz eu me segurar pra não interrompe-lo com um beijo meu.

Lisa respondeu meu boa noite e me pediu para entrar. Quando entrei na casa senti como se estivesse entrando novamente em sua vida, em seu coração. Quando ela fechou era como se nunca mais eu fosse sair de dentro de ambos, mas infelizmente era só o que eu desejava e não o que realmente estava acontecendo. Lisa continuou parada de frente a porta e ficou me olhando, não entendi o porquê daquilo e soltei um sorriso bobo enquanto a admirava feito um bobo. Foi quando ouvi '' Não vai me dar um abraço? Ha quanto tempo à gente não se vê? '' e sorriu fascinantemente. Meu Deus, porque essa mulher não está na minha vida? Porque fui tão idiota e a deixei escapar? Meu desejo não era de apenas abraçá-la, mas sim de beijá-la, tirar sua roupa em questão de segundos e fazer amor com ela a noite toda. Mas falei pra mim mesmo ter calma e ir devagar porque a noite tinha apenas começado.

Quando a abracei senti uma necessidade enorme de não soltá-la nunca mais. Temi em não poder sentir mais seu corpo tão perto do meu, como se quando eu a soltasse estivesse deixando-a escapar de mim outra vez. Senti o perfume de seus cabelos acariciar meu rosto, os meus braços estavam em sua cintura fina e os dela envoltos em meus ombros. O calor de seu corpo fez dobrar a temperatura do meu, subi minhas mãos por suas costas e a trouxe mais pra perto de mim apertando-a um pouco, como se aquilo fosse possível já que não existia nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos, mas mesmo assim fiz questão de trazê-la pra mim com uma enorme vontade de sentir o passado, presente pra ela. Quando nossos corpos se separaram eu me senti perdido, sem chão, da mesma forma que fiquei quando Lisa disse que iria deixar a série. Foi então que resolvi ir direto ao ponto, não quis esperar nem mais um segundo, nem sequer sentamos e já fui falando tudo o que eu estava sentido, já não aguentava mais guardar aquilo dentro de mim.

Falei que a amava e que a necessidade de querer falar com ela a sós era pra isso, pra dizer que à amava, que sempre a amei e fui covarde por não assumir isso para os outros e nem pra mim mesmo. Que eu precisava dela para ser um homem feliz, que estava disposto a dar tudo o que ela sempre quis receber de um homem, que iria fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo e que ninguém a amava tanto quanto eu. Que mesmo sabendo que ela estava em um relacionamento e que poderia ser tarde demais para tentar resgatar um amor que sentimos há anos atrás, eu estava ali me declarando pra ela. Pedi perdão por ter esperando tanto tempo pra dizer aquilo, mas que não me importava o tempo perdido e sim o sentimento que guardei todo esse tempo comigo. Aproximei-me dela e falei '' Fique comigo Lisa, eu preciso de você '' a segurando pelo braço.

Durante todo o tempo em que eu desabafava Lisa me olhava parada, sua surpresa em ouvir aquilo tudo era evidente, ela não esboçou qualquer outra expressão se não a de surpresa. Eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, eu queria que ela ao me ouvir caísse em meus braços e me beijasse demonstrando que ainda me amava, mas aí já seria querer demais.

Ela se afastou e com as mãos na cintura olhou para os lados, como se estivesse tentando processar tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Lisa voltou a me olhar, mas continuou afastada e foi a vez dela de desabafar. Ela questionou porque passei tanto tempo pra dizer aquilo, porque escondi que a amava tanto assim, porque eu a deixei entrar de cabeça em um relacionamento. Que não era fácil ouvir que o homem que ela amou por anos sentia o mesmo por ela, mas não fez nada pra viver esse amor, e que eu não podia chegar do nada e pedir pra ficar com ela e reviver esse amor do passado.

Eu a escutava com o coração apertado, senti em suas palavras um sofrimento devido àquela história mal resolvida e um pouco de raiva pela minha atitude de ir procurá-la tarde demais.

Quando ela disse que o nosso tempo passou e que o nosso amor ficou no passado, me aproximei e disse que entendia sua reação, que ela estava certa em questionar tudo o que não fiz antes e estava tentando fazer agora. Que respeitaria sua decisão e jamais iria forçá-la a nada, repeti que a amava e mesmo depois do que ela me disse eu iria continuar amando, mas que não iria embora sem antes fazer o que tive vontade desde o momento em que ela abriu a porta. Fiquei a alguns centímetros dela, passei a mão em seu rosto e a beijei apaixonadamente. Eu tinha que fazer com que ela sentisse todo o meu amor naquele beijo, fazer com que seus sentimentos por mim reacendessem.

Em momento algum Lisa fugiu do beijo, sua entrega foi totalmente contraditória ao que ela tinha dito. Eu tive a minha resposta no beijo, ela ainda me amava e nada do que ela falasse iria me convencer do contrário. Ela se entregou da mesma forma com a qual ficou entregue quando nos beijamos no trailer, com o mesmo desejo. Nos olhamos enquanto recuperávamos o ar, eu ainda a tinha em meus braços por sua cintura. Vi nos olhos de Lisa que ela precisava de um tempo, de um momento sozinha pra pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Ela tirou minhas mãos de sua cintura e disse que era melhor eu ir embora. Ela estava certa, eu precisava ir para que ela colocasse suas ideias em ordem.

Pedi pra ela pensar melhor no que havia me dito, que ao beijá-la senti que ainda me amava e ela não podia negar isso. E que a qualquer momento que ela quisesse me procurar eu estava à sua espera. Falei mais uma vez que a amava, desejei boa noite e fui embora.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheguei em casa frustrado, com um vazio enorme no peito, uma sensação de que não fiz tudo o que deveria ter sido feito. Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais ousado, agarrado-a, tirado sua roupa e tivesse lhe dado todo o meu prazer, quem sabe ela poderia ter cedido e confessado com todas as letras que ainda me amava. Talvez o beijo não o foi suficiente para o que eu fui buscar naquela noite, mas ao menos serviu para eu sentir que ela me amava e isso já era um bom sinal.

Passei a noite toda pensando nela, e enquanto fitava o copo de whisky em minha mão, eu jurava poder sentir seu cheiro, seu beijo, o calor de seu corpo no meu. A noite foi longa, a bebida me ajudou a dormir, embora eu tenha dormido pouco. No dia seguinte as horas pareciam querer me torturar, estavam demorando a passar mais do que nunca. Por algumas vezes cheguei a pegar o celular pensando em ligar para ela, mas sempre acabava desistindo na última hora. Droga, eu não queria pressioná-la, mas o fato é que toda aquela espera estava me sufocando, e não havia passado nem 24h. Será que aquilo foi um não definitivo? Será que realmente ela não me deseja mais? Passei o dia todo me indagando isso, me torturando com perguntas que só a Lisa poderia responder.

Finalmente a noite chegou, mais algumas horas e seria um dia a menos de espera. Já era um pouco tarde, tomei um banho, deitei no sofá e fui ler um livro para me distrair um pouco e afastar meus pensamentos que só queriam saber dela. Alguns minutos de leitura e ouço uma suave batida na porta. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem pudesse ser àquela hora. Minha aparência não estava adequadamente boa para receber visitas. Eu trajava uma camisa surrada, uma calça de pijama, a barba por fazer. O chinelo eu não sabia por onde andava, e o cabelo permanecia intocável desde o momento em que retornei da casa da Lisa. Deixei o livro de lado, levantei do sofá e caminhei até a porta. Ao abri-la a surpresa me tomou, era ela, era a Lisa que estava ali na minha frente. Senti um frio imenso na espinha, confesso que fiquei um pouco tenso ao vê-la por mais que eu a desejasse. Bastou um pequeno 'oi' acompanhado de um sorriso para que toda a minha tensão fosse embora, afinal, ela não precisaria vir até minha casa para dispensar-me. Sutilmente, ela convidou-se para entrar, e eu me senti um idiota por não ter feito isso antes, com um sorriso bobo dei espaço para que ela passasse. Fechando a porta e olhando-a, pude notar que ela me observava com um ar diferente. Aproximei-me e quis tocá-la, mas me contive, precisava de algum sinal para não dar mais um passo errado, embora aquele sorriso que vi nos lábios dela dizia-me que naquela noite nossos sentidos iriam se misturar. Ainda incerto, eu a disse que não parava de pensar no nosso beijo e em tudo o que ouvi na noite passada. Ela disse que o mesmo acontecia com ela e por isso ela estava ali, na minha casa, porque também me amava e não estava mais conseguindo ficar longe de mim. Disse-me ''Eu quero ser sua'' ao se aproximar de mim, eu a peguei pela cintura e a beijei com todo o meu desejo. Quando a necessidade de ar falou mais alto nos entreolhamos e ela me abraçou, aquele abraço era como se Lisa estivesse dizendo eu te amo em silêncio. Apertei-a contra mim e tirei seus pés alguns centímetros do chão, ela entrelaçou suas pernas em minha cintura e me beijou. Com meus lábios colados aos dela e seu corpo em meus braços, apertei-a contra a parede mais próxima e ela soltou um gemido em minha boca. Suas pernas desceram por meu corpo e novamente seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão. Tirei os cabelos de seu pescoço e passei meus lábios por ele, desci para o decote e senti seu intenso arfar.

Como eu esperei por esse dia, quantas noites perdi o sono pensando em como seria tê-la em meus braços, ter seus beijos e amá-la sem nenhum pudor. Levei-a para o quarto sem desgrudar nenhum momento os nossos corpos. Do que dependesse de mim, faríamos amor ali mesmo, na sala. Mas queria dar a ela mais conforto, queria provar que eu me importo, que a desejo, que a nossa relação é maior que os ardores do sexo. Pelo menos nessa noite faríamos amor na minha cama, mas no decorrer dos dias qualquer canto da casa seria tão bom quanto o quarto. Antes de deitá-la tirei sua blusa e beijando-a deitei seu corpo na cama. Abandonei-a por alguns instantes e tirei suas confortáveis botas, em seguida desabotoei seu jeans e o tirei devagar, observando um sorriso safado em seus lábios. Eu adorava vê-la usando jeans, seu corpo ficava com um desenho maravilhoso neles, principalmente sua bunda. Mas tirar foi muito melhor, claro. Livrei-me da minha camisa e voltei a ficar com meu corpo sobre o dela, tinham tantos lugares para beijá-la, e eu continuava a querer sua boca, seu beijo era incrível, viciante. Há muito tempo eu não dava um bom beijo na boca, aqueles de verdade, com desejo, vontade. Isso me fazia muita falta, até mais que o próprio sexo. Com os lábios dormentes fui descendo meus beijos pelo pescoço, ombros e parei entre seus seios, pude ouvir as batidas fortes e aceleradas de seu coração, o meu estava do mesmo jeito. Fiquei um pouco hipnotizado com aquele subir e descer que os seios faziam devido à respiração intensa, ainda presos com o sutiã. Lisa levou sua mão para o fecho dele, abriu e o tirou revelando seus belos seios para mim. Eu os beijei suavemente olhando-os com admiração, ela sorria encantada vendo toda a minha devoção por eles. Olhei aqueles mamilos rígidos que pareciam me convidar para prová-los, fiquei com água na boca e sem perder tempo os beijei, mordisquei e suguei enquanto ouvia Lisa falar o quanto aquilo era bom. Fiz de seus seios uma taça de vinho, na qual eu segurava e a degustava com tanto prazer.

Desci minha mão direita e alcancei seu sexo, afastei a calcinha para o lado e o toquei sentindo em meus dedos o quanto ela estava molhada. Deslizei um dedo para dentro dela e a ouvi suspirar, olhei-a nos olhos e deslizei outro dedo e ela gemeu. Voltei a beijá-la na boca dançando minha língua com o mesmo empenho que meus dedos dançavam dentro dela. Deixei algumas marcas em seu pescoço e novamente desci meus lábios pelo seu corpo. Eu já estava bastante duro e muito excitado, mas ainda dava para segurar um pouco mais meu desejo de penetrá-la. Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e arranquei sua calcinha, eu precisava provar o gosto que a Lisa tinha e provei, abri suas dobras e passei minha língua em sua carne. Deixei entrá-la o máximo que pude, senti o corpo dela estremecer e sua excitação aumentar. Decidi ir para seu ponto mais sensível, o clitóris. O chupei da forma que ela merecia, gostoso, com vontade. Ela apertava seus seios e ia gemendo cada vez mais. Lisa se contorcia, gemia e chamava por meu nome, aquilo tudo foi me deixando cada vez mais alucinado de desejo e eu não via a hora de vê-la tendo um orgasmo, para depois invadi-la e assim termos um orgasmo juntos. Assim que ela o teve tirei o resto da minha roupa e deitei sobre seu corpo maravilhoso, a luxúria que ela trazia nos lábios me fez querer beijá-la antes de ficar dentro dela, mas Lisa me surpreendeu e girou seu corpo sobre o meu. Ela me deu algumas mordidas no queixo e montou em mim, segurou meu pênis e o acariciou me olhando com um sorriso sexy estampado no rosto. Aquelas caricias estavam me tirando os sentidos e ela estava adorando me ver naquele estado, falei seu nome num gemido e ela sorriu lambendo os lábios. Foi quando finalmente se encaixou em mim bem devagar, colocou suas mãos em meu peito e jogou o cabelo para trás. Começou um balançar lento, e me olhando fixamente não parava de morder os lábios, disse-me que me amava e eu falei o mesmo, segurei firme em sua cintura e ela foi cavalgando sem pudor com a libido em fogo, deixando meu corpo em brasa. Eu observava aquele desejo em seu rosto, o balançar dos seus seios a cada vai e vem, o seu corpo unido ao meu e ia ficando cada vez mais embriagado de tanto prazer. Nossos corpos reagiram ao mais leve movimento até chegarmos ao orgasmo, e que orgasmo.

Lisa deitou ao meu lado exausta, ofegante e extremamente linda. Aquele sorriso no qual ela me presenteava depois de termos feito amor, acho que foi o mais belo de todos que ela possuía. Pela primeira vez me senti o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo, por poder ter aquele sorriso único só pra mim, ele e todo o resto. Deitando a cabeça em meu peito, aconchegou-se em meu corpo e começou a acarinhá-lo com os dedos. Quebrando o silêncio daquele momento tão maravilhoso me agradeceu, não entendi e perguntei o porquê e ela então me disse '' Por estar me fazendo tão feliz. '' então disse-lhe '' Eu é que agradeço, pois você é a minha felicidade.'' Nos beijamos demoradamente e ficamos abraçados até pregarmos no sono.

Ao amanhecer acordei e ela ainda continuava dormindo em meus braços, velei seu sono por alguns minutos e não resisti, comecei a acariciá-la por debaixo do lençol. Toquei-lhe os seios levemente e fui descendo a mão bem devagar até chegar a seu sexo. Lisa deu sinal de que estava começando a despertar, abriu os olhos sonolentos, desejei bom dia e roubei-lhe um beijo e o sono. Ela sorriu preguiçosamente respondendo ao meu bom dia, pensei em remover minha mão de seu sexo e ela me impediu segurando-a por cima do lençol. Com aquele gesto vi que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu, fui em frente e movi meus dedos primeiro ao redor e depois dentro dele. Olhei-a nos olhos e a beijei, dessa vez mais profundamente. No final do beijo disse-me que também queria, perguntei o quê e ela não respondeu, simplesmente girou o corpo, ficou sobre mim e em seguida disse-me ''Isso'', colocou-se debaixo do lençol e foi descendo seus lábios pelo meu corpo até ficar totalmente coberta. Eu já estava completamente duro, ao sentir sua boca em meu pênis suspirei profundamente, olhei sobre o lençol e sorri ao ver o movimento de sobe e desce que sua cabeça fazia. Fui me deliciando com aquele sexo oral matinal e antes que eu ejaculasse Lisa parou, saiu debaixo do lençol e me convidou para terminarmos aquilo no banho.

Ela precisava ser tão perfeita assim? E aquilo era tão natural que chegava a me surpreender. Não me refiro apenas ao sexo, e sim a tudo. Tudo em Lisa me encantava, seu poder de me deixar mais apaixonado a cada segundo era incrível, fazia eu me sentir realmente vivo com todo aquele fogo que eu via em seus olhos. Tinha a capacidade de deixar feliz qualquer pessoa que estivesse a seu lado.

O banho demorou um pouco, exploramos um ao outro sem deixar uma parte sequer sem ser tocada. Do banheiro fomos direto para a cozinha, pois estávamos famintos. E assim tomamos nosso primeiro café da manhã juntos, o primeiro de muitos.

.


End file.
